


this is how it ought to be

by threefundamentaltruths



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefundamentaltruths/pseuds/threefundamentaltruths
Summary: Miscellaneous modern AU drabbles and mini-fics, mostly of the Colin/Penelope variety.Drabble the First: Colin and Pen are both English teachers and have to figure out how to tell Principal Danbury they are in a relationship. (prompt)
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	this is how it ought to be

**Author's Note:**

> Miscellaneous modern AU drabbles and mini-fics, mostly of the Colin/Penelope variety.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [your3fundamentaltruths](https://your3fundamentaltruths.tumblr.com)

Pen has a whole carefully scripted, polished, professional reveal planned to ensure they’ll get to keep their jobs _and_ their relationship. 

Which he immediately ruins by opening his big mouth.

Mrs. Danbury looks down her nose at him. 

(Yes, she’s a colleague now and has been for some time, but he’s not sure he’s ever going to be able to address the woman who once dragged him to detention by the ear by her first name, even in his own mind.)

It should be impossible for her to do so, given that all three of them are seated in identical chairs. 

(Not that he would put it past her to ensure the chairs across from her were a tad lower to the ground than her own, not enough that you can see, but just enough that you feel it.)

Mrs. Danbury’s eyes narrow as she assesses them both. Then, she looks closely at Penelope, tilting her head in his direction as if to say _Him?_ Really? _Are you_ sure _?_

He would be insulted if it were anyone else, but everyone knows Pen is Danbury’s favorite staff member and _he_ knows he’s a lucky bastard, so he lets it roll off his back. One of the benefits of a naturally sunny disposition.

Then, at last, Mrs. Danbury speaks. “Oh,” she says exquisitely slowly, savoring the words, “how very much your mother and I are going to enjoy spending our winnings, Mr. Bridgerton.” 


End file.
